The fabricating processes for semiconductor packages may include a step of forming a molding layer surrounding a semiconductor chip and during the step the molding layer contacts a release film. The release film may be detached from the semiconductor package after forming the molding layer. The semiconductor chip in the semiconductor package may be physically or electrically damaged when the release film is detached from the semiconductor package.